The phantom's revenge
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Shahrukh is having more nightmares, this time about a phantom. He tries and tells himself it isn't real, but soon something happens. He's beggining to see blood. The pets are acting strange and creepy. And Buttercream has a deep dark secret, that sends Shahrukh, Sugar Sprinkles, and Buttercream surving for their lives. And now they must stop something that might kill them all.


Got this idea from random reviews from this guest. There reviews gave me an idea.

Ok enjoy.

Plot: A deadly phantom posses some of the pets so it can try and kill Shahrukh, Sugar Sprinkles, and Buttercream. Will three three pets escape and stop this thing before it is too late?

A sequel of because of what I said.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" Shahrukh sat up quickly in bed. Sweat was coming down from his forehead. Sugar Sprinkles quickly looked over and sat up also. "Honey?" Shahrukh looked at her. The momment he laid eyes on her he hugged her. "Thank god." He panted. "Honey I had a terrible nightmare." Sugar Sprinkles gently petted his head. "Shhh." She said gently. "It's ok. Tell me what happened." Shahrukh nodded.

"Well," He said. "I Was walking down the pet shop, when all of a sudden, one of the pets began to act strange... the twitched and growled and snarled at the others... they began to act like demons and began to eat their own flesh! Then they went after me, you, and buttercream!" "Honey," Sugar Sprinkles said gently. "That'll never happen. It was just a nightmare." Shahrukh nodded. "Some nightmares feel so real." He whispered, remembering the nightmare he had had once with Sugar Sprinkles dying.

Sharukh had never been mean to anyone ever again after that. He never wanted to lose his precious cat again. It made him relize to love what you have before you don't have it anymore. He had married her after that and they had been so happy together... and now Shahrukh had been having the same demon nightmare over and over again, about the pets trying to kill him, his wife, and the hyper young bunny, Buttercream.

"It's just a nightmare." Sugar kept saying. Shahrukh slightly nodded. "And nightmares seem real... but they never really happen."

...

The next morning was all right. No one acted strange or weird. 'The nightmare won't happen.' Shahrukh kept telling himself in his mind. 'The nightmare won't happen.' "Howdy Sharukh bo bukh!" Shahrukh turned around to see Buttercream. The hyper little bunny smiling at him, like usual.

Buttercream was sweet, and hyper, and fun loving, and always a good friend. "I Just made a tasty bo basty new sweet treat! It's like honey stuffed in a sugar bunny. Like a donut in a soda. Like a treat that's so neat!" Shahrukh grinned and shook his head. Nobody ever knew what the rabbit was saying, but everyone loved her just the way she was.

"Let's see it BC." Sugar Sprinkles said cheerfully. Buttercream cheered and hopped into the sweets delights shop. The mongoose and cat couple followed her. They walked inside to see a huge cake that looks just like a cat.

Sugar Sprinkles smiled. "Wow!" She said. "Buttercream that is nice!" "Youngmee and me made it for LPS!" Buttercream said. "We worked all not on it." She took out a bowl of cake, made from the same ingredients as the cat cake. "Try it out!" Sugar Sprinkles put her finger in a tasted it. "Perfect!" She cheered. Shahrukh smiled and licked his lips. "Don't mind if I do." He said. He put his finger in the cake, but stopped when he felt a thick liquid form around his finger. He blinked. He slowly took it out slightly, and to his horror, he saw blood coming out of the cake. It suddenly began to squirt all over him.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed with horror. "BLOOD! THERE'S BLOOD!" He closed his eyes and blood tried to get in them. It fillied his mouth and nose. He coughed "BLOOD!" He screamed again. "Shahrukh! Calm down!" Sugar Sprinkles exclaimed. Shahrukh ignored her and continued to freak out. He fell to the ground. He began to kick the air as blood continued to covor him. "GET IT OFF ME!" He cried. Sugar Sprinkles pinned him down and tried to get him to calm down, but he continued to kick and scream. She then smacked him in the face. "Open your eyes!" She shouted. Shahrukh slowly opened his eyes and looked around... there was no blood.

he sat up and looked around. Where was the blood? The feeling of blood. The taste, the smell, the sight of it... all gone. It felt so real.

Buttercream slowly backed up. "What were you freaking out about?" Sugar asked. Shahrukh blinked. "There was blood in the cake." He exclaimed. "It covored me... didn't you see it?" "Honey, there wasn't any blood in the cake. See." She grabbed the bowl of cake and showed him. She was right. There was no blood.

He blinkedin disbelief. It felt so god damn real! Buttercream sighed sadly. "I Think he thinks that the cake that we bake was a fake." She mummbled. "I'm going to go play butterscotch." She put the bowl away and hopped off. "But it felt so real." Shahrukh told Sugar Sprinkles. "I Saw it, I felt it, I smelled it and I tasted it! It was real!" "Sweet cakes, you need to calm down." Shahrukh sighed and nodded. "Ok." He said. "Ok..." There was a scream.

Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles quickly looked over to Littlest pet shop. They ran to the shop as fast as they could. They saw the pets crowding over Diggy, whom was motionless on the floor. Everyone was screaming.

"Diggy!" Minka shouted. "Wake up!" "What happened?!" Sugar Sprinkles asked. "He was playing!" Raja cried. "He was playing with me! And then suddenly his eyes turned white and he collapsed!" Shahrukh gasped. This felt just like... no...he wasn't even going to say Iit. He wasn't even going to talk about it.

Shahrukh ran over to the unconscious Pink and Brown monkey. "Diggy!" He yelled. "Diggy child, wake up!" Diggy opened one eye. Everyone sighed in relief, happy that the monkey was ok. Although... he just stared at the ceiling... with his one opened eye.

He slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs, looking like he was rocking himself back and forth. "Diggy?" Digby said.

"Now he's rising from the grave." Diggy said loudly, not looking at anyone, just looking at the ground. He said it like a zombie. "Now he's bringing up the dead. Now he's killing everyone. Now he's ripping out their hearts. Now's he coming to the shop. Now he's slamming on the door. Now he's breaking in the shop. Now he's drinking all our blood. Now he's killing all of us."

* * *

Tbc. Why was shahrukh "imagining" blood? Why is Diggy acting like that? Who is him? Tbc.


End file.
